Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa
'Uczestnicy tym razem biorą udział w starciu o tematyce medycznej. Ktoś usilnie stara się zawiązać sojusz z dwoma innymi zawodnikami, w celu unieszkodliwienia ich wroga. Ale gdy na Planie wybucha śmiertelna choroba, nikt nie ma czasu ani ochoty na tajne układy, a w dodatku potrzeba kogoś o silnych nerwach. Dwie osoby potrafią działać w kryzysowej sytuacji i wspólnymi siłami udaje się im wyleczyć chorych. Czyjeś umiejętności pomagają tej osobie wygrać specjalną nagrodę...' Fabuła thumb|left|210px|Uczestnicy są zszokowani przywiezionym "ciałem". Odcinek rozpoczyna się kiedy uczestnicy wracają z ceremonii, po poprzednim odcinku. Trzeszczące Żarówy są zszokowane faktem, że Gwen weszła w układ z drużyną przeciwną. Tymczasem Izzy po powrocie do gry wymienia rzeczy, które pamięta za czasów, gdy uczestniczyła przed swoją eliminacją. Uczestnicy chcą pójść spać, kiedy to podjeżdża do nich karetka na sygnale i zostawia im nosze, które wyglądały jakby były na nim zwłoki. Po chwili okazuje się, że jest to Chris, który leżał tam z książkami medycznymi, po czym wspomina o dzisiejszym wyzwaniu, w którym uczestnicy będą musieli zostać lekarzami. W pokoju zwierzeń, Duncan mówi o tym, że nie lubi lekarzy, ponieważ ci mówią rzeczy, których ludzie nie chcą usłyszeć, lecz zabawa w lekarza to co innego. Chris oznajmia, że aby wygrać uczestnicy będą musieli przeczytać wszystkie te podręczniki do rana. Heather jest zła mówiąc, że jest już bardzo późno, po czym Chris stwierdza mówiąc "czym było by całonocne wkuwanie bez pizzy". Wówczas Szef podjeżdża do uczestników dając sporo paczek pizzy. Uczestnicy jedząc ją zastanawiają sie jakim cudem może być ona taka dobra. thumb|right|210px|DJ pod nadzorem Szefa przygotowuje ciasto na pizzę. Tymczasem w kuchni widać DJ'a, który robi pizzę z Szefem i zaczyna się martwić, że inni będą się zatanawiać gdzie jest. Na to Szef mu odpowiada, że nie będą dopóki jedzą. Tymczasem Zabójcze Makiety jedzą pizzę. Justin ponownie wykorzystuje swój urok osobisty na Beth, dzięki czemu ta czyta książkę za niego, Owen tymczasem opowiada o tym, że kiedyś ze swoimi braćmi jedli pizzę bez używania rąk po czym Izzy robi to samo. W rezultacie ochlapuje Lindsay i Justina, którzy są wrażliwi na swój wygląd. thumb|left|210px|Leshawna nie dała rady przekonać Duncana do współpracy z nią i Haroldem. W namiocie siedzą tymczasem Żarówy. Duncan jest widziany jedząc pizzę i chwali Szefa za nią nie wiedząc, że w przygotowaniach jej brał udział DJ. Kiedy Leshawna oznajmia, że nie będzie jeść pizzy, ponieważ jak twierdzi w pokoju zwierzeń nie lubi sera, Duncan jest zadowolony, gdyż dla nich zostanie więcej. Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat DJ'a, uczestnicy zastanawiają się gdzie on jest. Po chwili DJ skrada się i wyłania z pod stolika mówiąc, że był tam cały czas. Prosi też Duncana aby dał mu kawałek pizzy po czym ten to robi. Po chwili Leshawna odchodzi od stolika mówiąc, że nie chce patrzeć na to jak inni jedzą. Twierdzi też, że nie musi przykładać się do wyzwania ponieważ i tak będzie wyzwanie z nagrodą. Duncan zgadza się z Leshawną i wychodzi razem z nią. Kiedy oboje idą do przyczep Leshawna zagaduje Duncana mówiąc, że po eliminacji Gwen muszą uważać na Heather, po czym proponuje mu sojusz z nią i Haroldem. Duncan słysząc to zaczął śmiać się z tego, że miałby być z nimi w sojuszu, a następnie poszedł do swojej przyczepy. thumb|right|210px|Większość uczestników nie wyspała się tego dnia. Następnego dnia uczestnicy spotykają się w studiu razem z Chrisem. Większość z nich jest niewyspana ponieważ uczyli się całą noc. Zanim Chris przedstawia zasady wyzwania oznajmia, że tego dnia nagrodę otrzyma tylko jedna osoba. Duncan pyta się, że jeśli wygrają, to kto będzie "tym jednym". Heather na to odpowiada, że ten kto najbardziej przyczyni się do wygranej, po czym w pokoju zwierzeń wskazuje siebie. Chris oznajmia zawodnikom kolejne wyzwanie które będzie polegało na "składaniu truchła". Uczestnicy będą musieli zbudować dwa identyczne rozczłonkowane truchła (po jednym na drużynę), które zostaną następnie wciągnięte na górę i "ożywione" przez wyładowanie elektryczne. Części zwłok znajdować się będą w basenie wypełnionym elektrycznymi węgorzami. Uczestnicy przed wejściem do basenu będą musieli odpowiedzieć poprawnie na pytanie zadane przez Chrisa, dotyczące terminów w podręcznikach który przeczytali zeszłej nocy. Padały pytania takie jak "Co zrobić gdy pacjentowi w nosie utknęła fasola?" czy "Pacjent ma biały język, czerwone oczy i odkrztusza wydzielinę. Jaka jest diagnoza?". Chris przyznaje się też przed widzami, że pozmieniał niektóre terminy w podręcznikach. Tymczasem Leshawna nadal próbuje założyć sojusz z Duncanem i Haroldem, ale oni nie chcą wchodzić ze sobą w żadne układy. W pokoju zwierzeń Harold nazywa Duncana "bezwartościowym łobuzem", a jeśli nie to nie nazywa się "Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V" podając swoje pełne imię. Po chwili jednak zdał sobie sprawę że zrobił to przed kamerą i prosi widzów aby nie mówili Duncanowi o "Doris". thumb|left|210px|Owen "łapie pierwszą objawę zmarszczkozy". Tymczasem Trzeszczące Żarówy kończą składać "franken-Chrisa" i wciągają go na górę, lecz Zabójcze Makiety depczą im po piętach. Izzy z podekscytowania gryzie Owena w rękę, po czym zauważa na niej "ohydną ranę". Następne objawy Owena (gorączka i cytrynowy bek) wskazują na to jakoby zaraził się śmiertelną chorobą "zmarszczkozą", o której pisano w jednym z podręczników jakie uczestnicy czytali zeszłej nocy. Chris opuszcza pomieszczenie ogłaszając kwarantannę, ale po jego kolejnej wypowiedzi można sugerować, że ma coś wspólnego z ową "chorobą". Uczestnicy byli przerażeni faktem, że Owen jest "zarażony" i umieszczają go w bańce, aby odseparować go od reszty. Tymczasem na ręce DJ'a pojawiła się taka sama rana, po czym i on został umieszczony w bańce. Następnie Harold wymienia po kolei objawy "zmarszczkozy", aby upewnić się, że nikt więcej nie jest zarażony. Kiedy po wymienieniu ich wszystkich okazało się, że nikt ma ostatniej z objaw czyli ślepoty, Harold odetchnął z ulgą. Jednakże po chwili okazało się, że to on sam złapał ten objaw. thumb|right|210px|Duncan i Leshawna rozwiązali zagadkę "zmarszczkozy". Nie licząc Duncana i Leshawny wszyscy inni uczestnicy zostali dotknięci "zmarszczkozą". Duncan wykorzystuje ten fakt i próbuje zmierzyć Haroldowi temperaturę termometrem odbytniczym. Kiedy Leshawna daje Haroldowi wodę i zauważa jego kiepski stan oznajmia, że trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Zarówno ona jak i Duncan wychodzą przez sufit z budynku i zdobywają jeden z podręczników, a także pudełko z jedną z "przypraw" w kuchni. Po powrocie okazuje się, że okładka jest zrobiona z pudełka po płatkach śniadaniowych, a jedną z przypraw był proszek na świerzb, co wywołało biegunkę i swędenie ust (jedne z obiaw "zmarszczkozy"). Okazuje się też, że rana na rękach DJ'a i Owena to plasterek pepperoni, natomiast inne choroby były skutkiem zbyt dużej nauki i zbyt krótkiego snu. thumb|left|210px|Leshawna ze swoją [[Leshaniqua|kuzynką wyjeżdża do spa.]] Po tym Trzeszczące Żarówy wygrały wyzwanie, po czym jedna z osób mogła pojechać do Spa ze swoim bliskim. Kiedy Chris wychodzi na chwilę po zdjęcia, Leshawna ponownie próbuje namówić Duncana i Harolda do sojuszu, lecz ponownie na marne. Duncan również dowiedział się o pełnym imieniu Harolda i "Doris", co zdenerwowało Harolda, który następnie w pokoju zwierzeń twierdził, że nie powie już żadnej swojej tajemnicy, lecz nieświadomie to robi. Kiedy Chris wraca ze zdjęciami bliskich uczestników, Żarówy zaczynają kłócić się kto powinien otrzymać nagrodę. Chwilę później jednak Leshawna zaczęła płakać po tym jak uczestnicy "zachorowali", po czym drużyna zgodziła się, aby to Leshawna otrzymała nagrodę i pojechała do spa ze swoją kuzynką Leshaniquą. Jak się jednak następnie okazuje, kiedy Leshawna wsiada już do limuzyny, jej płacz był udawany. Kiedy Leshawna i Leshawniqua jadą już do spa, Chris w swoim studiu zakańcza odcinek. Obsada Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Duncan x1, Harold x3, Izzy x1, Owen x1, Leshawna x3, Heather x2. *Postacie, które widniały na zdjęciach to **Kurator Duncana (wzrorowany na projekcie Tylera z Camp TV) **Mama DJ'a **Mama Heather **Mężczyzna w pelerynie czarodzieja, przypominający poniekąd Harvey'a z Totalnej Porażki Podsumowanie. Nie wiadomo jednak czy jest krewnym Harolda, czy jego przyjacielem. **Leshaniqua kuzynka Leshawny. *Kiedy Izzy słyszy syrenę na początku odcinka, chowa się w krzaki, co oznacza, że nadal może się chować przed Kanadyjską Królewską Policją Konną. *Objawy "zmarszczkozy" jakie złapali uczestnicy to: **Beth: Uderzenia gorąca **DJ i Owen: Ohydna rana na ręce **Harold: Ślepota **Heather: Mdłości **Izzy: Zaburzenia mowy **Justin: Swędzenie ust **Lindsay: Biegunka ***Duncan i Leshawna byli jedynymi uczestnikami, którzy "nie złapali objaw zmarszczkozy", ponieważ nie uczyli się całą noc. *W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się nieco o rodzinie Heather, a dokładniej, że ma braci i siostry. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek w serii, gdzie Gwen się nie pojawia, lecz zostaje wspomniana na początku odcinka przez jej drużynę. *Według tego odcinka pełne imię Harolda to: Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V Galeria S02E08-Dyskusja-o-eliminacji-Gwen.png|Drużyna wraca z ubiegłej ceremonii eliminacji. S02E08 Pamiętam ten kamień.png|Izzy wymienia rzczy, które pamięta przed swoją eliminacją S02E08-Nie-mogę-uwierzyć-że-pozwolili-Izzy-wrócić.png|Heather jest zła na producentów że pozwolili Izzy na powrót S02E08-Żarówy-na-początku.png|Leshawna ostrzega Heather S02E08-Lindsay-mówi-dobranoc.png|Lindsay mówi dobranoc... S02E08-Zamknięte-drzwi.png|...i uderza w drzwi, które są zamknięte S02E08 Co jest z tymi drzwiami (1).png|Duncan próbuje otworzyć drzwi S02E08 Izzy uderza w drzwi.png|Izzy "spróbowała" wyważyć drzwi... S02E08 Izzy syszy policj.png|...po czym chce uciec słysząc nadjeżdżający pojazd uprzywilejowany sądząc, że to policja. S02E08 Karetka.png|Karetka podjeżdża na plan filmowy... S02E08 Przestraszony Harold.png|...z której wysiada Chris. S02E08 Duncan nienawidzi lekarzy.png|Duncan oznajmiam że nie lubi lekarzy, ale zabawa w doktora to co innego. S02E08 300 chorób Harolda.png|Harold twierdzi, że zdiagnozowano u niego ponad 300 różnych chorób S02E08 Czytanie na głodniaka.png|Chris rozdaje uczestnikom podręczniki, które mają przeczytać do rana... S02E08 Szef przynosi pizzę.png|...a także daje im pizzę S02E08 Owen wącha pizzę.png|Owen czuje aromat pizzy S02E08 Wygląd w porządku, zapach też.png|Duncan próbuje pizzę i nie wierzy, że zrobił ją Szef S02E08 Jak to możliwe (1).png|Heather wyczuwa podstęp S02E08 Przeciętyn student zjada więcej pizzy.png|Chris twierdzi, że studenci medyny zjadają 80% więcej pizzy niż przeciętny człowiek. S02E08 DJ i Pizza (1).png|DJ przygotowuje pizzę wraz z Szefem S02E08 Serowa posypka.png|Szef posypuje pizzę "serową posypką" S02E08 Twoja koszulka mnie rozprasza.png|Koszulka Justina rozprasza Beth S02E08 Beth jest gorąco.png|Reakcja Beth gdy Justin ściąga koszulkę S02E08 Beth wytąca książkę.png|Beth wytrąca Justinowi książkę i czyta mu na głos. S02E08 Wam też jest tak gorąco.png|Beth jest gorąco S02E08 Izzy je pizzę.png|Izzy je pizzę bez używania rąk... S02E08 Jesteś niesamowita.png|...czym robi wrażenie na Owenie S02E08 Moje włosy.png|Izzy ochlapuje sosem z pizze Lindsay... S02E08 Moja klata.png|...i Justina S02E08 Moja pizza.png|Owen jest przerażony, że braknie mu pizzy S02E08 Izzy o KKPK.png|Izzy mówi o Kanadyjskiej Królewskiej Policji Konnej. S02E08 To pizzodziny.png|Owen twierdzi, że to jak urodziny z mnóstwem pizzy, "pizzodziny" S02E08 Leshawna nie chce.png|Leshawna odmawia pizzy... S02E08 Ja i sery nie przepadamy za sobą.png|...ponieważ jak twierdzi, nie lubi serów. S02E08 Zostawcie trochę dla DJ'a.png|Harold mówi, aby inni zostawili trochę pizzy dla DJ'a... S02E08 Gdzie jest DJ.png|...po czym Heather zastanawia się gdzie on jest S02E08 Byłem tutaj cały czas.png|...a ten przychodzi i stwierdza że był cały czas z nimi S02E08 Niezły jestem.png|DJ chwali siebie za zrobioną pizzę S02E08 Nie będę patrzeć jak się obrzeracie.png|Leshawna wychodzi nie chcąc patrzeć jak inni jedzą... S02E08 Duncan zgadza się z Leshawną.png|...a Duncan wychodzi razem z nią, nie chcąc się wysilać na wyzwaniu z nagrodą. S02E08 Leshawna proponuje sojusz.png|Duncan śmieje się, gdy Leshawna proponuje mu sojusz z nią i Haroldem. S02E08 Mózg mi się przegrzał.png|Lindsay stwierdza, że mózg się jej przegrzał, po całonocnej nauce. S02E08 Źli państwo H.png|Heather i Harold są źli na Duncana i Leshawnę, za to, że ci się wyspali, a oni nie S02E08 Doktor Chris.png|Chris "wręcza" uczestnikom przebrania doktorów. S02E08 Przebrania lekarzy.png|Beth i Justin w przebraniu lekarzy. S02E08 Uczestnicy w szpitalu.png|Uczestnicy przed wyzwaniem. S02E08 Kto dostanie nagrodę.png|Duncan pyta, kto dostanie nagrodę S02E08 Heather uważa, że wygra.png|Heather stwierdza, że ona, twierdząc, że najbardziej przyczyni się do wygranej. S02E08 Jaka jest nagroda.png|Harold pyta jaka jest nagroda. S02E08 Trafne spostrzeżenie.png|Chris tłumaczy, że zadaniem będzie odpowiadać na pytania i złożyć truchła... S02E08 Masz na myśli martwe ciało.png|...po czym Lindsay pyta się, czy ma na myśli "martwe ciało". S02E08 Bungee.png|Uczestnicy będą musieli odpowiedzieć na pytania, po czym skoczyć na bungee... S02E08 Skok do basenu.png|...do basenu, aby wyłowić część truchła.... S02E08 Miejsce na ciało.png|...a następnie złożyć go... S02E08 Wyładowanie elektryczne.png|...a zwłoki drużyny, która złoży je pierwsza zostaną ożywione przez wyładowanie elektryczne. S02E08 Beth odpowiada.png|Beth odpowiada na pierwsze pytanie... S02E08 Beth przed skokiem.png|...i wykonuje skok. S02E08_Naelektryzowana_Beth.png|Beth porażona przez węgorza. S02E08 Co to u licha było.png|Beth jest przerażone elektrycznym węgorzem, o których "zapomniał" wspomnieć Chris. S02E08 Beth wyciąga nogę.png|Beth wyławia nogę... S02E08 Owen kładzie nogę.png|...którą Owen kładzie na platformie. S02E08 Heather odpowiada.png|Heather odpowiada na drugie pytanie... S02E08 Heather porazona prądem.png|...i zostaje porażona przez węgorze... S02E08 Kolejna część.png|...lecz wyławia kolejną część. S02E08 Złapię, złapię.png|Harold jest pewien, że złapie część rzuconą przez Heather... S02E08 Złapałem.png|...ale Duncan celowo wpada na niego i łapie. S02E08 Ups, niechcący.png|Duncan "przeprasza" Harolda. S02E08 Odpowiedź Owena.png|Owen odpowiada na kolejne pytanie S02E08 Trochę pozmieniałem niektóre terminy.png|Chris przyznaje, że pozmieniał co nie co w podręcznikach. S02E08 Owen przed skokiem.png|Owen przygotowuje się do skoku... S02E08 Owen wyławia.png|...i wyławia kolejną część ciała. S02E08 Tylko nie na moje włosy.png|Justin ponownie jest przerażony na punkcie swojego wyglądu, gdy woda go ochlapuje S02E08 Izzy kładzie nogę.png|Izzy kładzie nogę wyłowioną przez Owena S02E08 Odpowiedź DJ'a.png|DJ odpowiada na kolejne pytanie... S02E08 Porażony DJ.png|...i rażą go węgorze. S02E08 Futro na stopie.png|Chris zadaje kolejne pytanie... S02E08 Trzeba podać dwa końskie pióra w płynie.png|...na które Lindsay odpowiada prawidłowo. S02E08 Lindsay wyławia spodnie.png|...i wyławia kolejną część ciała S02E08 Leshawna kładzie nogę.png|Uczestnicy... S02E08 Beth kładzie ręke.png|...kładą kolejne... S02E08 DJ kładzie spodnie.png|...części ciała... S02E08 Usta usta i pompować.png|...i odpowiadają... S02E08 Owen bada.png|...na pytania. S02E08 Duncan bije węgorza.png|Duncan bije węgorza elektrycznego S02E08 Porażony Harold.png|Harold zostaje porażony przez węgorze. S02E08 Żarówy prowadzą o głowę.png|Żarówy wyprzedzają Makieto "o głowę". S02E08 Dłoń.png|Heather wyławia dłoń... S02E08 Duncan łapie.png|...którą Duncan kładzie na platformie. S02E08 Trzymajcie się od siebie z daleka.png|Leshawna mówi, aby Duncan i Harold trzymali się od siebie z daleka... S02E08 Może dostaniesz nagrodę.png|...po czym mówi, że może to on dostanie nagrodę S02E08 Zasunę mu z karata.png|Harold mówi, że jeśli Duncan mu podskoczy, to użyje swoich ciosów karate... S02E08 Harold nie chce współpracować z Duncanem.png|...stwierdzając też, że nie chce z nim współpracować. S02E08 Nie mówcie Duncanowi o Doris.png|Harold wyjawia swoje pełne imię, po czym mówi widzom, aby nie mówili Duncanowi o części "Doris" S02E08 Ostatnia część.png|DJ wyławia ostatnią część... S02E08 Duncan kładzie dłoń.png|...którą kładzie Duncan... S02E08 Żarówy skończyły.png|...i Żarówy wciągają ciało na górę. S02E08 Ostatnia cżęść Izzy.png|Izzy wyławia ostatnią część swojej drużyny... S02E08 W górę.png|...i Makiety doganiają Żarówy. S02E08 Makiety są blisko.png|Makiety prowadzą. S02E08 Izzy gryzie Owena.png|Izzy gryzie Owena w rękę z podekscytowania. S02E08 Fajowo mała.png|Reakcja Owena po ugryzieniu przez Izzy S02E08 Ale ochydna rana.png|Izzy zauważa "ranę" na ręce Owena S02E08 Owen beka.png|Owen beka... S02E08 Cytrynowy bek.png|...i wyczuwa cytrynę S02E08 Czy przypadkiem nie było tego w podręczniku.png|Justin sugeruje iż objawy jakie ma Owen, były opisane w podręczniku... S02E08 Zmarszczkoza.png|...A Beth diagnozuje chorobę na "zmarszczkozę" S02E08 To jest zaraźliwe.png|Heather jest przerażona "śmiertelną i zaraźliwą chorobą" S02E08 Chris zamyka wszystkich.png|Chris ucieka ze studia ogłaszając kwarantannę... S02E08 Czas ogłosić kwarantannę.png|...po czym daje do zrozumienia, że najprawdopodobniej maczał palce w owej "chorobie". S02E08 Wyleczę cię przysięgam.png|Izzy przysięga, że wyleczy Owena S02E08 Odseparujmy Owena.png|Uczestnicy proponują odseparować Owena S02E08 Wrzucamy Owena.png|Leshawna, Duncan i Justin wrzucają Owena do bańki S02E08 Owen w bańce.png|Owen w bańce. S02E08 Spójrzcie na DJ'a.png|DJ także doznaje objawu "zmarszczkozy" S02E08 Kwarantanna Owena i DJ'a.png|Owen doznaje ataku klaustrofobii będąc z bańce S02E08 Czy klaustrofobia to kolejny symptom.png|Lindsay zastanawia się, czy klaustrofobia to kolejny symptom... S02E08 Przestań panikować.png|...a Heather każe Owenowi przestać panikować S02E08 Harold wymienia kolejne symptomy.png|Harold wymienia kolejne objawy "zmarszczkozy" by upewnić się, że nikt inny nie jest zarażony... S02E08 Lindsay ma biegunke.png|...biegunkę... S02E08 Beth i uderzenia gorąca.png|...uderzenia gorąca... S02E08 Swędzące usta.png|...swędzenie ust... S02E08 Nie wytrzymam.png|...na co Justin nie wytrzymuje... S02E08 Mdłości.png|...mdłości... S02E08 Zaburzenia mowy.png|...zaburzenia mowy... S02E08 Oślepłem.png|...oraz przejściowa ślepota, której sam doznaje. S02E08 Nie ma żadnej epidemii.png|Leshawna twierdzi, że cała ta choroba nie jest prawdziwa S02E08 Oglądalność.png|Chris w swoim studiu S02E08 Czy to termometr odbitniczy.png|Duncan próbuje zmierzyć Haroldowi temperaturę termometrem odbitniczym... S02E08 Jesteś porąbany.png|...na co ten protestuje. S02E08 Duncan siłuje się z Haroldem.png|Duncan siłuje się z Haroldem S02E08 Harold wypluwa wodę.png|Harold wypluwa wodę na Leshawne S02E08 Tylko my nie zachorowaliśmy.png|Duncan zauważa, że tylko on i Leshawna nie uczyli się całą noc i tylko oni nie zachorowali S02E08 Potrzebujemy jeden z tych podręczników.png|Leshawna ma plan by zdobyć jeden z podręczników. S02E08 Inne wyjście.png|Duncan i Leshawna wychodzą przez sufit. S02E08 Duncan i Leshawna wychodzą.png|Duncan i Leshawna wspinają się by wyjść S02E08 Ucieczka.png|Duncan i Leshawna realizują swój plan S02E08 Nie pozwolą nam zginąć na planie.png|Leshawna stwierdza, że nie ma szans, aby pozwolono uczestnikom zginąć na planie. S02E08 Gazy Owena.png|Owen pierdzi uwięziony w bańce S02E08 Muszę siusiu.png|DJ musi do toalety S02E08 Spuchnięte usta.png|Justin nie wytrzymuje z powodu swędzących ust S02E08 Beth x Justin.png|Beth flirtuje z Justinem S02E08 Testament Heather.png|Heather pisze testament S02E08 Leshawna i Duncan rozwiązali zagadkę.png|Duncan i Leshawna wracają do uczestników S02E08 Okładka z płatków śniadaniowych.png|Okazuje się, że okładka do podręcznika jest zrobiona z pudełka po płatkach śniadaniowych S02E08 Duncana przypiliło.png|Duncana przypiliło S02E08 My nie symulujemy.png|Uczestnicy jednak mówią, że nie symulują S02E08 Szkodliwy ser.png|Leshawna przynosi "ser"... S02E08 Co w tym jest.png|...którego DJ twierdzi, że nigdy nie widział... S02E08 Swędzący proszek.png|...lecz w środku znajduje się proszek na świerzb. S02E08 Duncan wychodzi.png|Duncan mówi, że owy proszek wywołał biegunkę i swędzenie ust. S02E08 Leshawna wyjaśnia.png|Leshawna wyjaśnia, że nie pochorowała się tylko dlatego, że nie jadła pizzy. S02E08 Co z resztą objawów.png|Beth martwi się jednak o rany Owena i DJ'a S02E08 Leshawna uwalnia DJ'a.png|Leshawna tłumaczy, że jest to plasterek pepperoni S02E08 Plasterek peperoni.png|DJ odczuwa coraz większą potrzebę skorzystania z toalety. S02E08 DJ w toitoiu.png|DJ wbiega do toalety. S02E08 Pyszna rana.png|Owen odkleja plasterek pepperoni z ręki... S02E08 Pyszna rana 2.png|...i zjada go S02E08 Wypuście mnie.png|Owen chce wyjść z bańki... S02E08 Izzy ma igłę.png|...więc Izzy go uwalnia. S02E08 Nareszcie trochętlenu.png|Owen zostaje wypuszczony z bańki, a wraz z nim wszystkie gazy, które wyemitował S02E08 Śmierdzący smród.png|Reakcja Justina na uwolnienie gazów Owena S02E08 Pierwszy rok medycyny.png|Izzy wyjaśnia przyczynę reszty objawów S02E08 Znowu widzę.png|Harold "odzyskuje wzrok" S02E08 Ogłoszenie Chrisa.png|Chris wraca do uczestników S02E08 Dobra żartownisie.png|Leshawna ponownie próbuje namówić Duncana i Harolda do współpracy S02E08 Harold zdradza kolejne tajemnice.png|Harold nieświadomie zdradza kolejne tajemnice o sobie. S02E08 Rodzina i znajomi.png|Rodzina i znajomi uczestników... S02E08 Rodzina i znajomi 2.png|...na zdjęciach S02E08 Tylko jedna osoba.png|Tylko jedna osoba otrzyma nagrodę. S02E08 Leshawna płacze.png|Leshawna udaje płacz, by dostać nagrodę S02E08 Harold i DJ wzruszeni.png|Harold i DJ są wzruszeni słowami Leshawny. S02E08 Zszokowana Heather.png|Heather jest zszokowana "płaczem" Leshawny S02E08 Leshawna wygrała dla nas.png|Duncan oznajmia, że to Leshawna zapewniła im zwycięstwo... S02E08 Kto jest za Leshawną.png|...i przekonuje resztę by zgodzili się, by Leshawna dostała nagrodę S02E08 Chris jest zirytowany płaczem.png|Chris przyznaje Leshawnie nagrodę...\ S02E08 Leshawna dostaje nagrodę.png|...która wyjeżdża do spa... S02E08 Kuzynka.png|...ze swoją kuzynką Leshaniquą. S02E08 Nigdy nie płaczesz.png|Leshaniqua jest zszokowana, że Leshawna płakała... S02E08 Leshawna się relaksuje.png|...ale ta przyznaje, że udawała wyrwać się na chwilę z programu. S02E08 Koniec odcinka.png|Chris zakańcza ten odcinek. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki